Romeo & Juliet
by Daidou
Summary: Graduation is coming soon, so the Furuba cast are celebrating with Shakespeare.


Hello To all! Well this is my first Fan Fiction, so please be as harsh a possible so that I can improve! Well, on with the story!

**Author's note:** I do not own any part of Furuba what so ever, all credit goes to Takaya-sensei!

Romeo & Juliet Chapter One: Casting 

_Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Honda Tohru desu! Graduation is coming soon, so out year and the year below are putting on a production! We're doing—_

"Honda Tohru-san! Come and draw!"

"Hai! Sumimasen!" The onigiri cried, jumping up from her desk and walking stiffly to the front of the class. Shiraki-sensei was leaning against her desk, a cardboard box settled beside her. Closing her large, chocolate eyes, Tohru delved a hand inside, and drew out a small folded piece of paper. "Who'd you get. Honda-san?" Mayuko inquired, leaning in as the young brunette unfurled the scrap. Tohru's eyes grew wide as she as she looked at her designated role, and the teacher smirked. "Looks like we have a Juliet…" She grinned, before shooing the still shocked onigiri back to her seat.

_H…hai! We're doing "Romeo and Juliet"!_

"Souma Yuki, draw!"

Yuki stepped up to the front of the class, and all the fan girls in the room crossed their fingers that the Ouji _wouldn't _play Romeo, not of the witch was playing Juliet. Submerging one hand in the box's contents, the nezumi unfolded the paper and read out, "Paris". A large sigh of relief washed overt the majority of the female students.

"Souma Kyou."

Kyou, rather begrudgingly, left his seat and stalked to the front. Sticking his hand in the box, the neko withdrew a paper scrap and unrolled it. At first, shock laced his features, before utter distaste settled there instead. "What the Hell! Romeo!" The orange haired youth hissed, and Uotani Arisa snorted. "First Prince Charming in Cinderella, now this, Kyon-Kyon seems to have a lucky streak, ne, Tohru?" The Yankee jested, leaning forward to look at her friend's face. Tohru was staring straight ahead, cheeks as red a two strawberries. "Toooohruuu!" Uo fretted, waving her hand in front of the girl's face in an attempt to snap her out of it. "She's in a state of shock" Supplied the even tones of Hanajima Saki, as she watched her friends reactions. "After all, they will have to kiss…"

"Nani!" Arisa shrieked, jumping up and sending her chair flying back.

"Uotani Arisa! Calm down and come and draw already!" The teacher snapped, and the Yankee stomped to the front and punched a fist in to the box and yanking it back out again. "Tybolt…" She mumbled, looking at the teacher in confusion. "Good type casting…" Mayuko grinned, before calling, "Hanajima Saki!"

Saki glided to the front and buried her hand in the box, and quickly withdrew a furled piece of paper. Straightening it out, the gothic looking girl read out calmly, "The Nurse…"

"Ah…Kinoshita Minami…"

The rest of the class received their roles until the bell rang, signalling lunch. Stepping out in to the hallway, the onigiri was met with the almost immediate cry of, "Tohruuuu!"

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru beamed back, as the tall blonde boy came to a halt before her. "Ne, ne, Tohru! Look at who I'm going to play!" He cried happily, thrusting a small scrap of paper under her nose. **Friar Lawrence** was printed neatly upon it. "Sensei said it's a really big part, and that I need to be really _serious_! So I'm going to be serious from now on!"

"Serious? You?" Kyou chipped in as he appeared behind Tohru, looking at the boy with a quirked brow. Momiji pouted at him, before another voice cut in, "He'll do a good job, so don't be so hard on him, Kyou…" Souma Hastuharu said in his usual monotones, appearing behind the blonde boy. "Ah, Hatsuharu-san! Who are you going to play!" Tohru asked eagerly, clasping her hands under her chin. "Eh? Someone called…Benvolio, or something…" The black and white haired boy replied, not really showing much interest. "Sugoi!" The onigiri cried, to which Kyou sweatdropped, Momiji smiled gaily and Haru's expression didn't change.

Yuki was on his way to the Student Council room, leafing through a copy of _Romeo & Juliet _to prepare for printing the scripts, when a female cry of, "Yun-Yun!" Split the silence. Toudou Kimi, the Kaibara "Enchantress", skipped up to the nezumi, a large smile gracing her fair features. "Yun-Yun, guess what! I, Kakeru, Machi and Chibisuke are going to be in the play!" The teenager squealed excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot. "Eh?" Yuki blinked, staring at the ebony haired enchantress.

_Well…this play is certainly going to be…eventful._

Well, please tell me what you think!


End file.
